1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method for manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays and organic light-emitting displays. An organic light-emitting display generates images based on light emitted from pixels that include organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs). Each OLED may have an organic light-emitting layer between two electrodes. Electrons and holes injected from the electrodes recombine in the organic light-emitting layer to form excitons. Light is emitted when the excitons fall from an excited state to a ground state. OLED displays are desirable because of their low power consumption, thinness, wide viewing angle, excellent luminance and contrast, and fast response speed.
One type of display that has recently been developed is known as a double-sided display device. This type of display generates images on front and rear surfaces and thus is suitable for use tablet PCs, notebook computers, digital information displays (DID), and other electronic devices.